Studies will be continued on methodology suitable for application to the total synthesis of alpha-methylene lactones with promising antitumor activity. Specific synthetic routes will then be developed to certain target compounds such as Vernolepin and Eriolangin. Analogs of these structures and closely related derivatives will also be prepared and biological screening conducted in collaboration with NCI.